Noob : Créature génétiquement modifié
by Kostei
Summary: Quand un Néogicien croise par hasard la guilde de Noob. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour mériter ça.
1. Chp1 : Un nouveau membre?

La plupart des personnages appartiennent à la série Noob et sont donc la propriété de Fabien Fournier.

**Fan fiction de NOOB : Créatures génétiquements modifiées**

**Un nouveau membre?  
**

Voilà quelques jours qu'Adrien n'avait pas joué sur son ordinateur. Durant la semaine ses professeurs lui avaient donné beaucoup de devoir et il ne pouvait les faire passer après les loisirs. Mais ce soir-là c'était vendredi, et pour lui une fin de semaine signifiait le commencement de deux jours de jeu à Horizon. Ce jeux vidéo était un mmorpg qu'il avait découvert par un ami un an auparavant. Il y avait joué pour la première fois chez ce dernier et il fut très vite attiré par son univers. Quelques jours après l'avoir essayé il décida d'acquérir le jeux et occupa ses journées qui autrefois étaient ennuyeuses à l'évolution de son premier avatar. Il aimait beaucoup incarné un personnage évoluant dans un univers virtuel et il en fit rapidement son passe-temps favoris.

Un an après avoir créé son Avatar au nom de Deeran, Adrien était devenu un Néogicien de niveau soixante. Cette classe était jouable uniquement dans la faction de L'empire. En Olydri, ces personnages étaient les seuls capables d'utiliser la technologie. Les armes à feu faisaient partie de leur domaine de prédilection et c'étaient d'ailleurs les seuls à savoir fabriquer ce genre d'engin. Ils s'en servaient en les alimentant avec une énergie bien mystérieuse. Les Néogiciens étaient également capables de fabriquer toutes sortes d'armes tel que des grenades explosives, des mines et encore bien d'autres objets dangereux. Il existait aussi plusieurs compétences différentes chez ces joueurs, comme celle de l'inventeur. C'est d'ailleurs celle qu'avait choisi Deeran, ce qui lui permettait de créer toute sorte de machine.

Après être rentré dans son appartement et avoir déposé son cartable, il s'assit directement sur le fauteuil de son bureau, alluma son ordinateur et démarra son jeux vidéo préféré. Il sélectionna son avatar, et en clic fut propulsé dans le monde virtuel d'Olydri. Il se retrouva à Vulca, région au sol rouge et aride grouillant d'êtres fait de feu. Le lieu était parsemé de fleur semblables à des coraux de couleur grise et certain endroit étaient recouverts d'une fine pellicule de poussière volcaniques. Ces cendres tombaient au grès des éruptions de volcan et rendaient le sol blanc comme neige. Deeran s'était matérialisé à coté d'un lac de lave. Il portait des lunettes de correction ainsi qu'une veste noir qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Une ceinture pour ranger ses deux armes à feu était accrochée à son pantalon et il avait une croix chrétienne en pendentif. Ces cheveux étaient courts et il avait des yeux bruns ainsi qu'une fine barbe.  
Vulca était le lieu où il s'était déconnecté pour la dernière fois. Lors de sa dernière connexion, il avait accepté la quête d'un personnage non joueur qui lui avait demandé de rapporter dix laves de Lavouille. Le pnj lui avait promit des crédits et des points d'expérience en échange de ce service.

Les Lavouilles étaient de grosses larves de taille humaine. Elles possédaient une corne sur la tête et une petite queue. Leurs peaux rouges faites de roche volcanique était épaisse et craquelée et les fissures dans leur épiderme laissaient s'échapper une lumière jaune. Cette lueur était dut à la couleur de la lave qu'elles détenaient à l'intérieur de leur corps. Elles n'avaient pour défense que la possibilité de vomir ce liquide brûlant sur leurs attaquants. Quand elles faisaient cela sur un joueur, il se mettait à perdre périodiquement des centaines de point de vie. La fréquence de ses pertes était fortes et ne s'arrêtait qu'à la mort de la créature. Il était donc dangereux de les combattre au corps à corps.

Le seul moyen d'obtenir une lave de Lavouilles était de tuer la bête et de récupérer l'item dans sa dépouille. La semaine dernière, le jeune homme avait réussi à en récolter neuf, et ce soir-là il décida de chercher à acquérir la dernière. Il s'approcha alors à quelques mètres d'une Lavouille qui pataugeait dans le lac de roche en fusion. Il prit ensuite une grenade électrique dans son sac et tendis le bras.  
-Espérons que j'aurai une lave, c'est ma dernière grenade électrique. Dit-il avant de la lancer sur la créature.  
Une fois qu'elle eut touché la bête, elle s'activa et un puissant arc électrique se produisit sur la bestiole. A la suite de cette attaque, la Lavouille fut complètement immobilisée. Deeran prit ensuite ses pistolets et commença à tiré sur la créature. La grenade fit effet pendant dix secondes, ce qui lui donna le temps d'envoyer une vingtaine de coup. Après autant de tir, la créature n'eut plus que le quart de ses points de vie. Une fois l'effet de la décharge dissipé, La lavouille sortit du lac et s'avança en rampant vers Deeran. Ce dernier posa une mine par terre et recula de quelques mètres. La bête marcha sur l'engin et fut tuée sur le coup. Le Néogicien s'approcha ensuite de la dépouille et la fouilla mais il ne trouva malheureusement aucune lave.  
-Ralala. Pesta seul le joueur. Sans grenade électrique mon prochain combat contre une Lavouille va m'envoyer au cimetière. Et avec mes crédits, je ne peux pas m'acheter de quoi en fabriquer une autre.

Deeran ne voulut pas se risquer à engager un nouveau combat. Il se mit alors à parcourir la plaine de Vulca à la recherche d'un joueur pouvant l'aider. Après cinq minutes de marche il rencontra un assassin niveau soixante-dix. Il était en train de combattre un Larvobraise. Une créature très énervé à la peaux rouge qui avait l'apparence d'un gros rhinocéros. Deeran attendit qu'il finisse le combat contre la grosse bête et entama la conversation.

-Excuse-moi. Interpella le Néogicien. Je cherche quelqu'un pour m'aider à récolter une lave de Lavouille. Tu pourrais peut-être me rendre ce service?  
-Non désolé. Fit immédiatement l'assassin. Je ne dois pas perdre mon temps, je dois vite monter mes niveaux. Tu n'as qu'à aller vers les Mons Vulcain, je suis passé de ce coté et j'y ai vu quelques joueurs. C'est là-bas. Termina-il en pointant du doigt le Nord.

Deeran suivit le conseil et marcha en direction des Mons Vulcain. Quelques minutes de marche lui suffire avant d'apercevoir au loin une personne. C'était une invocatrice qui courait à vive allure, son curseur affichait le nom de Geae. Elle fuyait un grand monstre haut comme deux hommes qui l'avait apparemment suivi depuis les Mons Vulcain. Dés qu'elle vu le Néogicien elle courut dans sa direction et s'arrêta une fois qu'elle fut arrivée au prés de lui.

-Aide-moi! Ordonna-elle complètement essoufflée à Deeran. Je te donnerai ce que tu veux en échange.  
-Bah, je vais t'aider mais je ne veux rien en échange. Répondit calmement le Néogicien. Par contre ce serait sympa de ta part de m'aider à tuer des Lavouilles après que l'on ait fini le combat.  
-Oui, oui d'accord je t'aiderai. Répondit-elle. Mais aide-moi, vite! S'exclama l'invocatrice prenant la veste du Néogicien avec ses deux mains pour le supplier. Ce dernier accepta et attendit que la grosse créature soit plus prés.

Une fois le monstre arrivé à porter, Deeran commença à lui tirée dessus avec son pistolet. Ce qui réduisit considérablement les points de vie du monstre qui étaient déjà très bas. Mais au fur et à mesure la bête s'approchait et Gaea ne semblait pas vouloir réagir.

-Dit, maintenant que c'est vers moi qu'il court. Fit remarquer Deeran. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider, parce qu'il va bientôt m'attaquer.  
-Oui oui, j'attends juste que mon Mana se régénère, je n'ai pas de potion. Mentit l'invocatrice avant de s'écarter une vingtaine de mètre de Deeran.  
En quelques secondes le monstre devint assez prêt du Néogicien pour lui lancer deux souffles de flamme qui lui fit perdre les deux tiers de sa vie.  
-Aide-moi, s'il te plaît. Demanda-il.  
A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il subit un coup de poing du monstre et éclata en mille morceau.

Gaea mit ensuite ses mains vers le sols pour capter les flux magiques émanant de la terre. Un pentacle jaune se dessina sous ses pieds et en quelques secondes elle fut assez chargée pour lancer une attaque. Elle envoya une boule d'énergie qui acheva le monstre, puis elle s'avança vers la dépouille et la fouilla. Elle y trouva des crédits et un cristal de lave qu'elle mit hâtivement dans son sac.

Deeran fut envoyé dans le cimetière le plus proche sous forme spectrale. Cet endroit grouillait de fantôme de joueur ayant perdu leur combat. Il leur était possible de ressuscité de deux manières différentes. Soit ils se rendaient à leur dépouille pour la réanimer par la présence de leur âme, soit ils payaient une forte somme pour avoir un nouveau corps. Deeran décida de payer, cent crédits furent débités de son inventaire et il retrouva son enveloppe corporelle. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortit du cimetière. Au même moment, trois autres joueurs étaient entrain de quitter l'endroit. Ayant toujours la volonté de finir sa quête, Deeran ne put s'empêcher de leur demander de l'aide.

-Excusez-moi. Interpella le Néogicien en les arrêtant dans leur marche. Si vous êtes dans ce cimetière c'est parce que vous êtes mort alors que vous combattiez dans la région de Vulca. Je ne me trompe pas?  
-Exact. Confirma le guerrier de la bande qui s'appelait Artheon. Malheureusement on a eut un peu de difficulté avec le boss des Mons Vulcain.  
-Tout ça à cause de ce Noob de Sparadra. Coupa Omega Zell l'assassin en pestant. Combien de fois on lui à répété qu'il n'y a aucun familier qui se cache dans un geyser de flamme. Mais non! Il fallait absolument qu'il mette sa tête au dessus pour vérifié, résultat : plus de soigneur après deux minutes de combat. Et puis en plus de ça, il a la lâcheté de Gaea, si elle n'avait pas utilisé son sort de téléportation pour s'échapper on aurait pu finir le combat.  
-Gaea! S'étonna le Néogicien. Je l'ai vu dans la plaine de Vulca, elle se faisait poursuivre par un grand monstre. Elle m'a demandé de l'aider mais apparemment elle n'avait plus de mana. Alors elle n'a pas pu me sauver quand je me suis fait attaquer par le monstre. J'espère qu'elle s'en ait sorti.  
-Houla mon pauvre. Répondit l'assassin. Si tu savais à quel point elle t'a roulé. En même temps pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait confiance à une fille...  
-Tu exagères un peu. Répondit le Néogicien.  
-Hélas, non. Répliqua Artheon. Je crois bien qu'Omega Zell a raison, Gaea s'est servi de toi pour tuer seul le Boss des Lavouilles. Et par conséquent lui octroyer une grosse quantité de crédit et des objets dont je n'ai pas envie d'estimer la valeur.  
-Bah tant pis, au moins je l'ai aidé, ça m'a fait plaisir.  
-Et! Mais tu es tous seul. Fit remarquer Sparadra. Tu ne veux pas entrer dans notre guilde?  
-Ben... Hésita Deeran avant d'être couper par Omega Zell :  
-Fait pas attention, il demande ça à tout le monde, ami comme ennemi et quand il voit un Boss de donjons il lui demande d'être son familier, c'est pour dire.  
-Oui mais vous m'avez l'air bien sympathique, je pense que je serrai prêt à accepter une invitation. Je n'ai pas de guilde parce que je suis sorti de toutes celles qui n'avaient pas vraiment l'esprit d'équipe. Comme je ne cherche qu'à jouer...  
-Quoi! Sans dec, tu n'as pas de guilde. S'étonna Omega Zell. Artheon! il faut absolument qu'on le prenne dans notre guilde. Avec lui, l'autre Néogicienne deviendra inutile et on pourra la virée de la guilde.  
-Il est hors de question de la virer. Et pour Deeran, le mieux c'est que l'on fasse quelques quêtes avec lui. Il décidera plus tard s'il veux vraiment entrer dans notre guilde. Pour l'instant je le prend dans notre groupe.  
-Je suis tous à fait d'accord. Acquiesca Deeran.  
Artheon pris l'initiative d'inviter le Néogicien. Une fenêtre s'afficha sur l'écran de ce dernier.

_Artheon vous invite dans son groupe_  
_accepter refuser_

L'invité cliqua sans hésiter sur accepter et devint membre de leur groupe.  
-Nous devrions valider la quête des Lavouilles. Proposa Artheon. Ensuite nous ferons quelques quêtes avec notre nouveau membre.  
-Ah ! Vous avez fait cette quêtes. Remarqua le Néogicien. Je l'ai commencé mais malheureusement je n'ai encore récolter que neuf lave.  
-Tient, je t'en donne une. J'en ai plus qu'il n'en faut. Proposa Omega Zell voulant donner une bonne image des membres de la guilde.  
-Ah bein, c'est sympa. Remercia Deeran.  
Une fois l'échange fini, ils retournèrent à la frontière de Vulca pour valider leur quête. Entre temps Gaea avait parcouru la moitié de la grande plaine de Vulca pour les rejoindre. La validation de leur quête leur rapporta à tous cinq cents points d'expériences et une centaine de crédit chacun. Après cela, le personnage non joueur leur proposa de se rendre à dans la foret d'Alkar à l'Est de Centralis, où d'autres quêtes plus difficiles leurs seraient proposé.


	2. Chp2 : La quête

**La quête**

La foret d'Alkar était très dangereuse et peuplée de créature vorace plus horrible les une que les autres. Ces créatures étaient le fruit des expériences des scientifiques de Centralis. Ils modifiaient l'Adn de bestiole inoffensive, tel que des Smourbiffs pour les transformer en créatures puissantes. Ils cherchaient à terme à créer une armée de monstre puissant à leur ordre. Qui, ajouté aux gardiens de Centralis, protégeraient plus sûrement la Capital de l'Empire. Malheureusement les expériences avaient toujours engendré des monstres qui n'obéissaient pas à leurs créateurs. Une fois leur modification génétique terminé ils devenaient incontrôlables et s'attaquaient à n'importe qui. Le pire était qu'autrefois, le laboratoire scientifique ce situait en plein cœur de Centralis. Après s'être échappé du bâtiment les créatures s'en prenaient donc au premier venu. Des centaines d'aventuriers innocent furent ainsi tués.  
Ce scénario se répéta une dizaine de fois avant que les chercheurs jugent leurs expériences trop dangereuses et arrêtent leurs recherches dans la capital. Ils créèrent alors un autre laboratoire à l'écart de toute population. La foret d'Alkar fut choisi pour l'emplacement de ce nouveau bâtiment. Voilà plus d'une dizaine d'années que les scientifiques créaient des monstres qu'ils relâchaient ensuite dans la foret entourée d'une clôture électrique.  
Le danger était donc devenu quasi nul pour les citadins mais les généticiens voulaient toujours savoir ce qui détraquait leurs créations. Ils avaient pour cela besoin d'échantillons d'Adn. Malheureusement, pour avoir ce genre de chose ils devaient prélever une partie du corps de ces monstres et ils n'avaient ni les moyens de les capturer ni celui de les tuer. Ils engageaient donc des aventuriers téméraire pour tuer ces bêtes à leurs place et récolter le précieux Adn. Tous cela en échange de quelques crédits et d'objets électroniques tous plus inutile les uns que les autres.

Les cinq aventuriers prirent un portail magique qui les emmenèrent directement de Vulca à Centralis. Ils marchèrent ensuite vers l'Est jusqu'à la forêt d'Alkar. Deux gardes posté devant la seule entrée de la foret leurs ouvrèrent une porte métallique. Ils marchèrent ensuite le long d'un chemin protégé par deux hautes clôture électrique. A mi-chemin ils pouvaient commencer à voir des créatures très laides qui les regardaient d'un air affamé. Un grand Cochoboule noir avait même essayé de manger les joueurs en se jetant sur eux, il mais fut électrocuté par la clôture et s'était enfuit dans la forêt.  
Quelques minutes et plusieurs frayeurs plus tard ils arrivèrent au laboratoire qui était situé dans une clairière. C'était un grand bâtiment cubique aux murs blancs avec des dizaines de fenêtres qui laissaient entre-apercevoir des machines bizarres. Les aventuriers furent accueillis par un homme qui portait une longue blouse blanche.  
-Ah! Je vous attendais. Annonça le scientifique. J'ai reçu un message de Lamos, un de mes amis de la région de Vulca qui m'a dit que vous viendriez.  
-En effet. Répondit Artheon. Lamos nous as dit que vous aviez besoin de nous. En quoi pouvons nous vous être utile?  
-Venez, je vais vous montrez. Invita le scientifique en les amenant dans la pièce la plus impressionnante du bâtiment.

Cette pièce était la salle des expériences, c'est là qu'ils modifiaient l'Adn de bestiole innocente pour les transformer en monstre effrayant. Le laboratoire était sombre et éclairé par une faible lumière rouge provenant de néons accrochés au plafond. Il avait autour de la grande salle des dizaines de cuves contenant du liquide rose. Certaines étaient occupées par des créatures qui y baignait. Une quantité impressionnante d'ordinateur et d'objets électroniques étaient également disposés au milieu de la pièce.

-C'est impressionnant. Fit Deeran en regardant autour de lui.  
-Oh, les pauvres Smourbiffs. S'inquiéta Sparadra en voyant quelques uns emprisonné dans des cuves. J'espère qu'ils ne leur font pas de mal.  
-Ne vous inquiétiez pas. Rassura le scientifique. C'est surtout l'inverse qui nous fait peur.  
-Qu'elle est cette salle? Demanda Artheon intrigué.  
-C'est ici que nous faisons nos expériences. Déclara le scientifique. Nous modifions le génome des bêtes grâce à ces réceptacles remplis d'un liquide de notre fabrication. Malheureusement, nos créations sont toujours incontrôlables. Dés que leur métabolisme est terminé, elles sortent de leur léthargie et deviennent agressives. Nous somme alors obligés de les relâcher immédiatement. C'est pourquoi quelques heures avant leur réveille on place leur cuves dans la forêt. On a bien espoir qu'un jour une créature ne brise pas sa cuve et ne s'échappe pas, ce qui signifierai qu'elle soit assez docile pour la dresser. Mais cet espoir est très faible. Le mieux serait d'avoir de l'Adn modifié pour comprendre le problème. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je fait appelle à vous. Si vous nous en ramenez je vous donnerais mille crédits à vous partager et une invention.  
-Donc, vous voulez qu'on vous rapporte une partie du corps de ses bêtes pour pouvoir l'étudier. Récapitula Arthéon après avoir bu les paroles du scientifique.  
-C'est exact, la sortie se trouve prés des sas, là-bas. Répondit-il en pointant du doigt une porte en métal sur laquelle il était marquer _Danger_. Est-ce que vous acceptez?  
-Bien sûr! Quête accepter! Répondit Gaea réfléchissant déjà à une façon d'obtenir à elle seul les mille crédits.  
-Merci de votre aide, Bonne chance pour votre récolte. Souhaita le scientifique.  
-Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que nous devrions savoir. Demanda Artheon toujours envieux de connaître plus de chose sur le Background du jeu.  
-Bonne chance pour votre récolte, la porte à emprunter pour aller dans la foret est là-bas. Réitéra le pnj en pointant à nouveau du doigt la porte en métal.  
-Bon, il dit la même chose. Fit remarquer le guerrier. Ça veut dire qu'il n'a plus rien à nous apprendre.  
-Bon allez, on y va rapidement et on défonce vite fait bien fait ces bestioles. Fit Omega Zell d'un ton agacé. Parce que j'ai autre chose de plus prestigieux à faire que dégommer des Smourbiffs.  
-Ne te méprend pas. Rétorqua Artheon. Le scientifique a dit que les bêtes sont dangereuses. Ce n'est pas pour rien.  
-Mouai. Soupira Omega Zell. A mon avis c'est une quête qui sert juste à gagner un peu de crédits, pas de l'expérience.  
-Justement. S'exclama Gaea. D'ailleurs, allons-y vite avant qu'il n'y aie plus de monstre.  
-Ok, ok. Répondit Omega Zell. Mais je te prévient, cette fois j'aurai un œil plus attentif sur toi. Il est hors de question que tu prennes à nouveau tout le butin.  
-C'est ce qu'on va voir. Pensa l'invocatrice.  
-Je vais rester ici quelques minutes. Prévint Deeran. J'ai vu qu'il y avait un marchant de composant pour inventeur quelques pièces plus loin. Je vais m'acheter de quoi fabriquer des grenades électriques avec ce que j'ai gagné grâce à la quête des Lavouilles. Puisque la clôture faits beaucoup de dommage aux monstres ils doivent surement être très sensibles à l'électricité.  
-Très bien. Répondit le chef de guilde. Tu nous rejoins dés que tu as fini .  
Après cette dernière phrase, Artheon, Omega Zell, Sparadra et Gaea empruntèrent la porte métallique et se trouvèrent dans la forêt. Tandis que Deeran alla quelques pièces plus loin pour acheter des explosifs et des composants électroniques.

Les quatre joueurs s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. La végétation était dense et ils pouvaient entendre le sifflement de quelques oiseaux. Au bouts de cinq minutes de recherche ils tombèrent sur une créature. C'était un gros Smourbiff rose à poil bleu qui faisait la sieste dans une grande clairière. Sparadra, ne put se retenir de courir vers lui et de l'enlacer. Ce qui réveilla la bête, mais ne la fit pas réagir méchamment.  
-Et bein, vous voyez. Se plaignit Omega Zell. C'est une bête inoffensive, elle va être facilement bouclé cette quête. Il est même pas plus grand que moi. Termina-il en se rapprochant de la bête et en s'apprêtant à se servir de ses lames.  
-Non! Ne fait pas ça Omega Zell. Supplia Sparadra. Je ne veux pas que tu lui fasse de mal.  
-Mais enfin il est trop gros pour entrer dans ton inventaire, tu ne peux pas en faire ton familier.  
-Peut-être, mais il est trop gentil pour être tué.  
-Pffff. Soupira l'assassin. Bah alors dans ce cas, je vais lui prendre un des poils qu'il a sur la tête. Je suis sûr que ce sera assez pour valider la quête. Termina-il en fléchissant son bras.  
-Non! S'exclama Artheon. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer.  
Mais Omega Zell ne l'écouta pas et à peine eut-il tendu son bras pour couper les poils du smourbiff que ce dernier s'écarta rapidement. Ce mouvement propulsa Sparadra dans des orties et il perdit vingt points de vie. La bête en colère se mit ensuite à sautiller rapidement vers l'assassin.  
-Aaaaahhhh, aidez-moi, aidez-moi! Cria-il en fuyant la bête.  
-Quel beau spectacle. Fit Gaea, qui était en train de savourer la scène et de prendre des captures d'écran.  
-C'est incroyable. Lança Artheon. Il faut toujours qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête.  
-Tient, apparemment vous êtes déjà entrain de combattre. Fit remarquer Deeran qui avait fini de s'équiper et les avait rejoint.  
-Ah tu es là! Remarqua le chef de guilde. Omega Zell vient de s'attaquer à un Smourbiff mutant et il se fait courser par lui.  
-Je vois ça, c'est plutôt amusant. On va l'aider?  
-Oui mais avant, écoutez-moi tous je vais expliquer la stratégie. Ordonna le chef de guilde. Voilà ce qu'on va faire : Je vais l'attirer vers moi et je le combattrai avec Omega zell. Gaea restera en retrait et préparera sa plus puissante invocation. Pendant ce temps Sparadra nous soignera. Une fois que Gaea aura fini de préparer son invocation Deeran lancera une grenade électrique pour immobiliser le Smourbiff. Ce qui nous permettra de nous dégager et de ne pas être pris dans l'invocation de Gaea.  
-Bon, vous avez fini de discutailler. Vociféra Omega Zell qui tournait encore autour de la clairière pour échapper au monstre.  
-Oui oui. Confirma le guerrier puis il chargea l'adversaire en poussant un cri qui lui fit gagner plus dix points d'esprit combatif.

L'attaque à l'épée qu'il porta au Smourbiff arrêta l'animal dans sa course et le fit se concentrer sur lui. L'assassin put alors commencer à ruer de coup la bête qui asseyait de mordre le guerrier avec ses énormes dents acérées comme des pointes d'épée. Pendant ce temps, Gaea était loin du combat, les mains vers le sol pour capter les flux magiques émanant de la terre. Deeran lui, tirait sans arrêt sur la bestiole avec ses pistolets. Quand à Sparadra, il essayait tant bien que mal de soigner les deux personnages qui était au corps à corps. Utilisant parfois ses sorts même quand Arthéon et Omega Zell n'avaient pas besoin d'être soigner, ce qui faisait rapidement baisser son Mana. Soudain, la bête hurla, se rua sur le guerrier et mordu son bras gauche. Elle s'agrippa pendant un bonne dizaine de seconde à son membre jusqu'à ce que Omega Zell parvienne à lui enlever. Cette attaque coûta au guerrier le quart de ses points ainsi qu'à Omega Zell, puis qu'après s'être retiré du bras d'Artheon c'est à la jambe de l'assassin qu'elle s'agrippa. Ce dernier lui donna un coup de pied avec son autre jambe qui envoya la créature à dix bon mètres. Après s'être remit de sa chute, le Smourbiff poussa un grand cri strident et commença progressivement à grandir.

-Wouah, vous avez vu comment il devient gros le Smourbiff. Fit remarquer le prêtre entre deux lancés de Mercurocrum.  
-Merci de l'avoir dit Sparadra, sinon on ne l'aurait pas vu. Ironisa l'invocatrice.  
Après avoir triplé de volume, la bête commença à sauter dans tous les sens en essayant d'écraser Artheon et Omega Zell. Ces derniers avaient du mal à esquiver la bête. En particulier Artheon qui en quelques secondes s'était déjà fait écraser plusieurs fois par le Smourbiff Géant, ce qui l'amena à la moiter de sa vie.  
-Sparadra, soigne-moi. S'inquiéta le chef de guilde qui était allongé par terre et se faisait toujours piétiné.  
-Mais je n'arrive pas. Répondit le prêtre. Je ne te vois pas quand le Smourbiff est sur toi et je n'ai presque plus de point de magie.  
Omega Zell énervé par la situation grogna sur Gaea :  
-Oh, la fille je peux savoir pourquoi tu mets autant de temps à préparer ton invocation? A croire que ton temps de recharge est calqué sur la rapidité de ton cerveau.  
-Désolé, mes points d'intelligence sont très faible donc je met très longtemps à charger. Mentit l'invocatrice qui attendait que quelque un de ses compagnons meurt pour avoir le maximum de Crédit quand elle achèverai le bête.  
-Ma vie, Sparadra! Cria à nouveau Artheon avant de se faire piétiner une dernière fois et de mourir.  
-Le Smourbiff commença alors à courir après Omega Zell. Ce dernier se remit à tourner autour de la clairière pour fuir le monstre car il ne se faisait plus soigner par Sparadra qui avait complètement épuiser sa réserve de Mana.  
Deeran décida d'utiliser une de ses grenades pour aider Omega Zell. Il en pris une dans son sac, la dégoupilla et tendis le bras. Elle s'activa malheureusement dans sa main et l'arc électrique se produisit sur lui, ce qui l'immobilisa.  
-Mais enfin! S'exclama l'invocatrice. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?  
-Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire. Se rappela Deeran en asseyant de parler tant bien que mal avec sa mâchoire paralysé. Avec mon stuff, les dommages infligé par mes inventions son impressionnants, mais j'ai une chance sur deux qu'elle ne marche pas.  
-Mais il est complètement pourri ton stuff. Lança l'assassin qui fuyait toujours le Géant Smourbiff.  
Ce dernier finit par ne plus avoir de point d'endurance et se fit rattraper par la créature. La bête lui sauta alors dessus et commença à le piétiner.  
-Au secours! Sparadra, soigne-moi. Hurla l'assassin.  
-Mais je n'ai plus de point de magie. Répondit le prêtre gêné.  
-Tient. Fit Deeran qui n'était plus sous l'effet de sa grenade. C'est un produit de ma fabrication. Par contre les effets sont aléatoires, soit tu regagnes tous ton mana soit tu perds mille points de vie.  
-Wouah, trop bien. S'étonna le prêtre en prenant la fiole.  
Sparadra s'empressa de boire son contenu et mourut immédiatement d'empoisonnement.  
-Bein, on sait sur quoi il est tombé cette fois. Lança l'invocatrice.  
-Bizarre, mille points de vie et il est mort. Fit remarquer Deeran. Je sait que c'est beaucoup mais quand même... il ne doit pas avoir un très bon stuff.  
-Les gens, j'ai besoin d'aide! Cria de nouveau l'assassin. Faites quelque chose!  
-C'est parfait, j'ai fini de charger mon invocation. Annonça Gaea.  
-Ok, attends que je lance une grenade sur la bestiole.  
-Oh non, zut c'est trop bête. S'exclama Gaea. J'ai déjà activer mon invocation.

Une grosse météorite tomba du ciel à toute vitesses et s'écrasa sur Omega Zell et le Grand Smourbiff. L'impact tua l'assassin et la grosse bestiole. Après cela, des indications au dessus de la tête de Gaea et Deeran leurs indiquèrent qu'ils avaient gagné deux cents points d'expérience. Un coffre se matérialisa ensuite aux pieds du Néogicien. Il l'ouvra et pris une fiole remplis de liquide dans lequel baignait un poil de Smourbiff.

-Bon, Maintenant on devrait attendre les autres au laboratoire. Proposa Deeran.  
-D'accord, mais tu ne veux pas que je prenne la fiole?  
-Pourquoi faire?  
-Les monstres de la foret vont t'attaquer si tu garde la fiole sur toi. Mentit l'invocatrice. Ils cherchent à venger leur amis qui sont mort. Donc je peux la prendre, comme ça...  
-Ah! Attends trente secondes! Coupa Deeran. Il y a quelqu'un qui me parle en message privé, je lui réponds. Termina-il puis il cliqua sur le canal de discussion et dialogua une petite minute avec son correspondant.  
-J'ai fini. Annonça-il.  
-Alors, comme je disait tout à l'heure, il vaut mieux que ce soi moi qui prenne la fiole parce que...  
-Ah oui! Alors, n'y pas de problème. Recoupa le néogicien. L'ami avec qui j'ai discuté est dans le coin et il m'a dit qu'il n'y a aucune créature dans les parages, il n'y pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Donc maintenant, direction le labo.

Gaea et Deeran allèrent jusqu'au laboratoire et ils y attendirent leurs compagnons. Il ne fallut qu'une petite minute avant que Artheon, Sparadra et Omega Zell arrivent dans la salle des expériences.

-Alors comme ça tu voulais encore une fois garder le butin pour toi. Pesta l'assassin.  
-Quoi? Comment ça? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Se défendit Gaea.  
-La fiole. Répondit Deeran. Tout à l'heure, c'est à Omega Zell que j'ai parlé. Il m'a conseillé de la garder. Parce que si je te l'avais donné tu te serais empressé de valider la quête sans les attendre. Il n'y aurait eu alors que toi et moi qui aurai profité de la récompense de la quête.  
-Maintenant que nous sommes au complet, nous pouvons valider la quête. Proposa Artheon.  
-C'est moi qui fait! S'exclama Sparadra.  
-Si tu veux. Répondit Artheon.  
-Bonjour le monsieur. S'extasia Sparadra en allant vers le scientifique. Nous avons finit la quête du vilain Smourbiff.  
-Ah! C'est parfait. S'exclama le scientifique. Ou est l'échantillon ?  
-C'est Deeran qui l'a.  
-Tenez. Fit le néogicien en lui donnant la fiole.  
-Ah! C'est parfait! Grâce à vous, nous allons enfin savoir ce qui cloche chez nos créatures. Vous méritez bien votre récompense.  
Au même moment, une indication au dessus de leur tête afficha +150 XP. Leurs inventaires furent également crédités de deux cents crédits. Puis l'inventeur donna au néogicien une sorte de pistolet.  
-C'est quoi c'est engin? Demanda Deeran intrigué.  
-Bein en fait, je ne sait pas. Répondu le scientifique. C'est un ami qui me l'a donné en échange d'un service que je lui ai rendu mais je ne l'ai pas encore testé. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser qu'il a besoin de gens pour l'aider dans ses travaux en se moment. Vous pourrez le trouver dans les bureaux du département informatique de Centralis. Il aura sûrement du travail pour vous.  
-Houla! Il est déjà vingt-deux heures. Fit remarquer Deeran.  
-Et bein, ne me dit pas que tu te couche à cette heure le week-end. S'exclama L'assassin.  
-Bein si, comme j'ai le sommeil léger je préfère me coucher toujours à la même heure.  
-A bientôt Deeran. La prochaine fois que tu te connectera je te montrerais ma collection de familier. Annonça Sparadra.

Le néogicien lui lança un sourire en guise de réponse. Il souhaita bonne soirée à ses nouveaux amis et déconnecta son avatar. Il arrêta son ordinateur, se brossa les dents et relut ses cours de la journée. Il se mit ensuite dans son lit et s'endormit.


End file.
